Polyester films build static charge as they are handled in rolls and sheets. There is a need for aqueous in-line coatings that can more effectively dissipate charge and that are more robust with respect to the permanence of the antistatic coating, i.e., coatings that exhibit less blooming of antistatic component(s) to the surface of the film and/or a lower tendency for antistatic component(s) to transfer to other surfaces as the films are being rolled and/or handled.